The Night Their Relationship Changed
by knightofdestiny
Summary: Felix didn't want to party. He was trying to have some peace, but Jenna couldn't have that. The thing is, when you're drunk, things happen. Things no one expects...


Disclaimer: I don't own Golden Sun, and this is not meant for profit. Be cool and just enjoy the story. Just letting you know.

Felix woke up that morning feeling quite drowsy. He had no idea what had happened the previous night. All he could recall was the strange feeling of wrongdoing. He tried to remember what he might have done, but when he tried, his head started hurting, as if it didn't like thinking about last night. It was a weird feeling to Felix, but he shrugged it off and got out of bed. Felix went to wash himself up, then returned to his room to put on his clothes. As he did so, Felix tried once again to recall the events of last night. This time he remembered some things.

* * *

There had been a small party, just to celebrate everyone's good health. Felix wasn't in much of a party mood, so he tried to stay out of everyone's way and let them have a good time. It didn't take long before someone realized he was the only one not involved in anything. Mia and Sheba found him standing outside of the Vault Inn, staring up at the night sky. They wondered why he wasn't partying and tried to get him to come celebrate.

"Come on, Felix! It won't hurt to have a little fun, right?" Sheba said. Mia nodded in agreement, grabbing Felix by the arm and pulling him over toward the house where the party was taking place.

"I'm not really in the mood," Felix responded, wrestling out of Mia's grip. "Maybe later."

"Don't be so sullen! You need to have some fun every now and then," Mia said decisively, but Felix wasn't interested and walked off instead.

He made his way out of town and headed toward the area where Vale once resided. He thought it would be a good place to have some peace and quiet. He sat down on the ground and looked up at the sky again.

After a few minutes had passed, Felix heard some footsteps approaching from behind him. He took hold of his sword, ready to strike if it was an enemy, but it turned out to be his sister, Jenna.

"Hey, what are you doing out here?" she asked.

"Stargazing," Felix answered.

"Well, how about you come with me and we dance or something? Stop being so solitary."

"I think I'll take a rain check on that offer, but thanks anyway."

"Nope, that's not gonna work. You are gonna come with me and we are gonna party until we drop! So, let's go!"

At this point, Felix noticed some slur in Jenna's speech and she was slightly swaying back and forth while standing still.

"Jenna, what have you been drinking?" he asked, concerned.

"Oh, just something Garet whipped up. I think was made out of a potion, some elixir, and something he found in a cupboard. Not sure what that was, though."

"I think whatever he made is something you shouldn't be drinking. I hope no one else tried it. Come on, let's get you to bed before you keel over by accident."

Felix picked Jenna up, who looked a little unstable on her own legs, and carried her back home. He was thankful that some people had moved out of Vault a while before he and the others had returned, freeing up some space for everyone to stay. He shared a small home with his sister and Piers, which was just big enough to accommodate the three, though that could be a statement of opinion. While Jenna and Felix had rooms to call their own, Piers had to sleep in the living room on nothing but a few bedsheets. Piers seemed perfectly okay with this arrangement, but Felix felt bad for him.

Felix went into Jenna's room, only to find Piers sprawled out on the bed, completely knocked out. Felix carried Jenna into his own room and laid her onto his bed. He gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead and got up to leave, but she grabbed hold of his arm and told him to sit with her for a moment.

"What is it?" Felix asked.

"Why didn't you want to play around with me and the others?"

"I just didn't feel like it. Besides, judging by the way you look, it was a good thing I didn't."

"Were you just nervous because girls were there?" Jenna giggled softly, poking Felix in the ribs.

"What? No, that had nothing to do with it."

"You sure? As far as I know, you've never been too close to a girl, have you?"

"Not really."

"Well, that means you've never kissed one then, right?"

"No, I haven't."

"Ever wanted to?"

"Never really thought about it. What's with all the questions?"

"Oh, just trying to figure out why you haven't gotten together with Sheba."

"You're kidding, right? We're just friends."

Jenna laughed, although Felix couldn't tell if this was because what he said was just funny to her, or if the idea of he and Sheba as a couple was the funny thing. That seemed possible, seeing as even he found that to be a funny thought. If he did intend on finding himself a girlfriend, Sheba wouldn't be his first choice, although he had acknowledged that she was a pretty girl once before.

"Brother, you really should kiss a girl before you get too old, you know," Jenna said out of nowhere.

"Who exactly do you have in mind? Sheba? Or maybe you were thinking of Mia?"

"No, it should be someone who won't make fun of you if you don't kiss well. Someone to practice with."

"Where could I find someone like that?"

"There's always me."

Felix gave her a questioning stare. The thought of even suggesting something like that made him shiver.

"Jenna, you're my sister. I couldn't kiss you like that."

"Why not? I won't tell anyone."

"You're obviously out of your mind. Get some rest, and I'll see you in the morning."

"Come on, I'm really curious to see how well you kiss!"

"No way. End of story."

Felix got up to leave once again, but Jenna grabbed hold of him once more and yanked him backward onto the bed. Before he could even move, Jenna's lips met his in the form of a surprisingly passionate kiss. Felix's first thought was to get his sister off of himself, but something stopped him from doing so. A mix of pleasure and passion floated around inside of him, overpowering his common sense.

"No, no, this isn't right! I can't do this!" he said aloud, trying to get up, but Jenna had positioned herself on top of him and used all her might to keep him from moving. Felix realized that he couldn't let this go on any longer. He needed to get away before something happened that he would regret. He started to push Jenna off, but, to his surprise, he couldn't. His body wouldn't do what his head told it to. It seemed to be operating on feelings alone, and the feelings were strong.

The last remnant of sense inside Felix disappeared when Jenna started to remove her clothes. Somewhere deep down, Felix knew that he should not continue, but his feelings now had total control. Before long, he found his body intertwined with hers so closely that it felt like they were one person. The only sounds inside the room came from Jenna. She moaned with pleasure continuously, the moans getting louder and louder with each passing moment. For Felix, it was pure bliss. He never knew that his sister could make him feel ecstatic. It was...strange, to say the least.

* * *

Felix sat down on the edge of his bed looking horrified. He couldn't believe that he was thinking about that. He figured that it must have been a dream he was recalling, not the events of the previous night. There was no way he could've done any of that, although he wondered why he would even dream of something like that. Just then, Felix heard a soft moan from behind him, shocking him to his core. Shaking slightly, he reached over and pulled back the sheets, just noticing that they were pulled up pretty far. Underneath was none other than Jenna, sleeping soundly. Felix leaped off the bed in horror, feeling so sick that he nearly threw up. Felix quickly gathered all of his equipment and rushed out of the house, passing Isaac on his way out of the village, though he didn't notice. The only thing on his mind was getting some distance between himself and Jenna.

* * *

Three days passed before Felix returned to Vault. He knew he couldn't stay away forever and had to confront Jenna at some point. He went inside his house to find Jenna, Isaac, and Mia all sitting at the kitchen table. Jenna looked as if she had been doing nothing but crying for the last three days, which made Felix feel worse than he already did. Isaac was the first to spot him, notifying the other two of his presence. He and Mia decided to leave in order to let Felix and Jenna speak in private. After they left, there was an awkward moment of silence.

"Jenna, I'm sorry I left," Felix said, breaking the silence. "I just didn't know what to do. I mean, we never should have done what we did. It was wrong and I'm sorry I let it happen."

"Why are you sorry? Are you telling me that you didn't want to do it? If that's the case, you sure fooled me!" There was a lot of hurt in Jenna's voice.

"No, of course I didn't want to do it! We're brother and sister! We aren't supposed to do something like that!"

"If that's what you thought, then you would've done something about it!"

"I tried to, but you wouldn't let me!"

"Don't blame me! You're the one who didn't try very hard! You loved it just as much as I did!"

Felix was surprised to hear this statement.

"You were out of your mind! You weren't thinking! How can you say you loved it?"

"I might have been a little out of it, but it doesn't mean I couldn't feel anything. Somewhere inside, I knew what was going on, and I was happy with it. At the time, I thought you were too."

"Jenna, it isn't right. We can't be together. People wouldn't accept it."

"Tell me, do you regret what we did?" Jenna stood up.

"It never should have happened."

"That's not answering my question. Do you regret it?"

Felix was quiet for a moment. He searched his feelings, looking for the truth. Did he regret doing what they did?

"...No, I don't," he said truthfully. There was no denying it. With all the time they had spent together, Felix had grown closer to Jenna. He just didn't realize that he had gotten that close.

"Do you want to be together?" Jenna asked.

"That isn't possible."

"Stop trying to avoid my questions. Just give me an honest answer."

"Jenna, why does it even matter? How can one night make you feel so strongly?"

"It wasn't just one night. It was all those nights we spent together while traveling with Saturos and Menardi, keeping each other warm in the cold. It was all the nights we spent talking about what we would do once everything was all over. All of that made my feelings for you strong. Now, answer my question. Do you want to be with me?"

Felix thought about it for a long while, considering everything he felt inside. When he was done thinking, he walked over to Jenna and wrapped his arms around her.

"I suppose I do," he said. Jenna put her arms around her brother.

"Then that's all that really matters," she said, kissing him. The two remained in their embrace for a long time, hoping that it could last forever.


End file.
